Addiction
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Naruto is wandering around a forest. Sasuke finds him. Smut ensues.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

**I AM TANUKI-MARA!**

* * *

Addiction

* * *

"Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered, kicking a rock and watching it bounce off among the trees. "Why is he so hard to find, damn it?"

"If you can't find me, you're denser than I thought, dobe,"

Naruto whirled, eyes wide as he looked the speaker over. Leaning against a tree, wearing that stupid open robe, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, pointing an accusing finger at the raven. "Where the hell did _you _come from!?"

"The forest, dobe," Sasuke replied blankly. "I thought that was obvious."

"But what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, settling into a fighting stance. "Where's your team?"

"I'm here alone, dobe," Sasuke replied, trailing his eyes down the blonde. "And I was following you."

"Alon- what!?" Naruto shrieked. "Why were you following me?!"

Sasuke pushed off from the tree, sauntering towards Naruto like a panther, eyes locked on the blonde.

"You know," he began silkily. "You're not supposed to walk alone in the woods…"

"What are you talking about, teme?" Naruto demanded, backing away slightly. Sasuke moved in closer.

"You shouldn't walk alone in the woods, little fox," Sasuke purred, moving closer and closer. "A hungry wolf might come along and claim you…"

"F-Fox?" Naruto stuttered. "Wolf? What the hell are you talking about? Sasuke! You need to return to Konoha!"

Less than a meter from the blonde, Sasuke shook his head.

"Idiot," he muttered. "If you keep saying stupid things like that I'm going to have to knock you out."

"Ha!" Naruto pointed a finger at the raven, poking his nose. "Like you _could!_"

Sasuke calmly took the finger in his mouth, sucking on the digit, moaning loudly as he rolled his tongue around it. Naruto shrieked, pulling it back.

"Teme!" he cried. "What the hell!?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Now I'm gonna have to knock you out," he said simply. Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke did just that.

**XsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutX**

Naruto groaned, shaking his head. There was a bright light burning into his eyes.

"What happened?" he groaned. "Where am I…?"

Naruto tried to sit up, but couldn't. Shaking his hands, he realized he was tied up. He wriggled his feet, finding the same problem.  
"What the hell?!" he muttered. "What hap- Sasuke!"

Naruto struggled against the bonds more, trying to get free. He pulled desperately, but then realized something.

He was naked.

And on a bed.

He was naked, and tied to a bed.

Naruto screamed.

"Ahh, you're awake,"

Naruto turned his head, trying to see the speaker. His eyes widened as they fell on Sasuke, clad in only a light robe, reclining on a chair against the wall. His dark eyes were locked on Naruto's face.

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked. "Quick! Untie me!"

"Why would I do that, dobe?" Sasuke mused. "When I spent so long tying you up?"

"What!?" Naruto shrieked. "Teme! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Mmm… no fucking going on," Sasuke purred, rising and sauntering towards the bed. "Not yet at least…"

"T-Teme!" Naruto stuttered. "Let me go!"

"I can't let you go yet," Sasuke murmured, sitting on the bed next to the naked blonde. "Not until I'm sure you won't leave."

"Of course I'm leaving!" Naruto snapped. "And you're coming with me! We're going back to Konoha!"

"No, you're not going anywhere," Sasuke said softly, reaching out to stroke the blonde's hair. "You're staying right here with me."

"T-Teme…?" Naruto stuttered, trying to stare at the hand in his hair. "Teme! What's going on!? Let me go!"  
As the blonde shrieked on the bed, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He allowed his gaze to trail over the kitsune's face, tracing the angry expression and bright blue eyes.

"-of my hair and untie me!" Naruto finished. Sasuke focused on the blonde's plump lips, leaning in. Before Naruto could react, Sasuke claimed his lips gently.

Naruto shrieked against the raven's mouth, trying to break the kiss. Sasuke used the hand in his hair to hold the blonde still. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's lower lip happily, ignoring the noises of protest.

Pulling back, Sasuke smiled down at the blonde, his hand resuming its stroking.

"_TEME!_" Naruto shrieked. "What the fuck was that!?"

"A kiss, dobe," Sasuke said with a smile. "Do I need to demonstrate it to you again? Oh well…"

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke captured his lips again, sucking on the bottom one, tugging it lightly with his teeth. Naruto cried out against the raven's mouth, and Sasuke used the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto thrashed back and forth, but his protests became weaker and weaker as Sasuke's taste flooded him. As the raven's tongue rubbed against his own, a small moan bubbled out of the blonde's mouth. Smirking, Sasuke drew back; licking up the saliva connected them.

"Get away from me!" Naruto cried. "I'm a guy! You're a guy! We're _guys_!"

"And?" Sasuke murmured, trailing his lips over the blonde's face. Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Get away from me!" he repeated in a shriek. "I like _girls_!"

"No you don't," Sasuke said with a smile. "You like _me._"

"Where the hell did you get that idea from!?" Naruto shouted. "What the fu-"

Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's lips again, slipping his tongue straight back in. He swirled it around the blonde's mouth, poking it around happily. Sasuke kept the kiss simple, moving back and allowing the blonde to breathe.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured. If you really didn't like me you'd bite my tongue."

Naruto opened eyes he didn't remember closing.

"Fuck off!" he snapped, a slight blush racing up his face. Sasuke calmly rose, shredding his robe. Naruto's eyes widened before slamming closed as he saw that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Teme!" he shrieked. "Put some clothes on! Put some clothes on _me!_"

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked, amused. He climbed on the bed, straddling the blonde's thighs. "Why would I cover up this glorious view?"

To emphasize his point, Sasuke leaned in, trailing his tongue along Naruto's built chest. Naruto glared down at him.

"Stop that!" he snapped. "Get off me!"

Sasuke reached one of the blonde's nipples and took it in his mouth, sucking around it. Naruto cried out, hating the pleasure caused by the action. Sasuke smirked, sucking slightly harder until the bud became hard. Releasing it with another smirk, Sasuke attacked the chest before him, bringing his other hand up to play with the neglected bud. Marking the chest, Sasuke moved closer and closer to the blonde's neck.

Naruto bit his lip, repressing the moans that threatened to burst out.

'_If feels so damn _good!' he thought. '_B-But it's Sasuke! I can't like this!_'

Sasuke reached the tan neck, latching onto it instantly. He marked it enthusiastically, searching for a spot that would make Naruto lose all control and release his moans. Sasuke frowned against the neck when no sound was released. Annoyed, Sasuke began to grind against the blonde, pushing their members together.

Naruto's eyes bulged and he bucked up against his will. As Sasuke continued to grind down on him, he reached a spot on the blonde's neck that brought up a moan Naruto couldn't repress. Sasuke smirked before increasing the pressure, sucking harder and grinding more. Naruto moaned again, still repressing the sound.

"Let it out, Naruto," Sasuke hissed, wanting to hear the blonde. "I want you to be _loud_."

"N-No!" Naruto squeaked. "I-I won't!"

"Yes you _will,_" Sasuke hissed. "By the end of the night you will be begging me for _more, _begging me to go _faster,_ begging me to go _deeper_,begging for _me_!"

"I w-won't!" Naruto cried. "Let me go!"

"Stop that," Sasuke growled, attacking the blonde's neck again. Sasuke ground down on the blonde's hard member, slowly trailing kisses down the blonde's body. Once he reached Naruto's erect member, he smirked up at the blonde.

"Now, Naruto," he purred. "Let me explain what's going to happen."

Naruto glared down at him, panting heavily.

"Fuck off," he growled. Sasuke smirked, breathing on Naruto's member. The blonde's eyes widened and he closed his mouth.

"Good…" Sasuke murmured. "Now, I'm going to do all manner of _wonderful _things to your body, but…"

Naruto's eyes widened further and he bucked his hips slightly. Sasuke smirked.

"But…" he murmured. "I'm not going to let you come, unless you're good… that means no telling me to 'stop,' no telling me 'no' and no telling me to 'get off.' You won't hold any noises in. You will use my name as much as possible. Understand?"

Naruto glared down at the raven.

"Fuck off!" he snapped. "Untie me and _get off, _you bastard!"  
"Wrong answer," Sasuke said simply. Leaning in he took Naruto's member in his mouth in one quick move. Naruto cried out, bucking up into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke held his hips down, sucking hard on the member, bobbing his head up and down. He hummed slightly, the vibrations causing Naruto to moan loudly. Sasuke waited until Naruto's breathing got ragged before pulling away.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glared at the raven. Sasuke shook his head.

"You broke the rules," he said simply. Naruto widened his eyes slightly, trying to look as innocent as possible. Sasuke glared at him. "Stop that! No guilt tripping me!"

Naruto dropped the look, glaring at the raven.

"Teme…" he muttered. Sasuke smirked, reaching out and taking the blonde's member in his hand. Naruto cried out, bucking into the raven's hand.

"Now, Naruto," Sasuke purred. "Don't break the rules again."

Naruto screwed his face up, bucking more. Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching over to the bedside table. He snatched up the tube of lube lying there. Uncapping it with one hand he released the blonde's member, pouring the substance onto his hand.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He glared up at the raven.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "I didn't break the rules!"

Sasuke smiled widely, coating the substance onto three of his fingers. He shifted his gaze to the irate blonde.

"I know," he murmured. "So I'm going to reward you."

Sasuke calmly clicked his fingers and the bonds on Naruto's feet vanished, the chakra strings dissolving. Sasuke pushed the blonde's legs up to his chest, smiling as the kitsune's entrance was revealed. Sasuke reached down and pushed a finger in without hesitation. Naruto squeaked, staring down at the raven.

"What the hell!?" he demanded. "How is _this _a reward!?"

Sasuke allowed the finger to explore Naruto's tight passage before adding a second one.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped. "That feels weird! Get them out!"

"No," Sasuke said simply, stretching the two digits. "This is going to help."

"Help!?" Naruto demanded. "Help for what?"

"You really are a baka…" Sasuke muttered. Adding a third finger, Sasuke began to search around inside Naruto. Naruto glared down at the raven.

"You really are a bastard," he snapped back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stretching the blonde more. "Now why don't you get your fin- holyfuckinghell!"

Sasuke smirked, prodding the blonde's prostate again. Naruto cried out, bucking on the fingers.

"Fuck!" he cried. "Wh-What is th-that!?"

"Never mind," Sasuke murmured. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Fuck yes!" Naruto cried, bucking more. "Oh hell!"

Sasuke lowered his lips back to Naruto's member. He licked off the leaking precum, lapping up the taste before looking back up at Naruto.

"Now, Naruto," he murmured. "You know the rules… be good and I'll let you come…"

With that, the raven took the blonde into his mouth again. Naruto cried out, tugging at the bonds holding his arms. Sasuke hummed around the member, thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde's passage, hitting his prostate constantly.

"More!" Naruto cried. "Oh fuck! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, sucking harder. Naruto panted heavily, gripping the bonds tight.

"Sasuke…" he moaned. "Oh fuck…"

Sasuke gave the blonde one last suck and struck his prostate again, the combination sending Naruto over the edge. Naruto cried out, gripping the bonds tight as Sasuke drank his seed down greedily.

Panting heavily, Naruto stared down at the raven, eyes lust-fogged. Sasuke looked back up at him, licking his lips slowly. Naruto shivered lightly. Sasuke moved up towards the blonde, moving as gracefully as a panther, still licking his lips.

"Mmm… you taste delicious…" he murmured. "I'm definitely going to have to drink from you more often…"

Naruto turned scarlet, looking to the side. Sasuke turned his head back to him, claiming the blonde's lips deeply, letting the kitsune taste himself in his mouth. Naruto felt himself slowly hardening. Naruto moaned, his tongue sliding up into Sasuke's mouth before he could stop it. He lapped up his own taste before returning to his own mouth, Sasuke's tongue following.

They drew apart, Sasuke smirking.

"You've been very good, my little fox," he murmured softly. "Now we come to the main event…"

Naruto turned scarlet, closing his eyes tight. Sasuke spread the blonde's legs, inspecting his entrance. Naruto squeaked, trying to close his legs. Sasuke ignored him, settling in between Naruto's legs. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, smirking at the blonde.

"Remember the rules," he murmured. "Ready, my little fox?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke slammed in to the hilt, making sure to hit the blonde's prostate.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto cried. "Fuck!"

"G-Good or bad?" Sasuke panted, leaning forward, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Naruto? Are you ok, damn it?"

"Move! For fucks sake!" Naruto shrieked, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Move!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in. Naruto cried out, arching his back. Slowly, Sasuke built up a steady rhythm. Naruto tugged against his bonds.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "U-Untie me!"

Sasuke twitched his fingers and the bonds retreated. Naruto's hands reached up to grip the raven's shoulders tight. Sasuke rammed into the blonde harder, curious as to his sudden acceptance. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke move in and out of him, the pleasure washing away any other thought.

"Sasuke!" the blonde cried. "Oh harder!"

Sasuke growled lightly, slamming in harder. Naruto growled impatiently before using his grip on the raven's shoulder to push him off. By the time Sasuke registered what happened, Naruto was slamming himself back down on the raven's member. Sasuke gasped loudly as Naruto began to move up and down, gripping the raven's shoulders. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hips, helping him move. Naruto threw back his head, moaning.

"Come on, Sasuke," he hissed. "Fuck! You can do better!"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "You _don't _want to aggravate me…"

"D-Don't I?" Naruto asked. He licked his lips slowly. "Y-You went t-to all the tr-trouble of kidnapping m-me so _I _can d-do all the f-fucking work?"

Sasuke growled, pushing the blonde off him. He rolled him over onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air. Without warning he slammed back into the blonde, drinking in the scream of the fox.

"Happy?" Sasuke snarled, slamming in again and again. "Fucking happy now?"

"No!" Naruto cried. "Th-This is fucking weak!"

Sasuke slammed in harder, growling as Naruto moaned and groaned. Naruto had never felt anything so good; he had never felt any pleasure of that level before. He was fast becoming addicted.

"Come on…" Naruto groaned. "Come on!"

Sasuke fell back, annoyed, pulling the blonde onto his member again. Naruto groaned lowly as Sasuke held him close, not letting him move.

"Sasuke…" he moaned. "Come on…"

"No…" Sasuke hissed. "You have to _beg._"

"To hell with that," Naruto growled. He snaked his hand down to pump his own member furiously. Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke growled lightly, biting the blonde's shoulder and catching his hand. Naruto whimpered.

"No…" he whined. "I-I have to- I need to-"

"Beg…" Sasuke growled. "_Beg_…"

"Please…" Naruto whispered. "Please, oh please…"

"You can do better," Sasuke snarled. Naruto let out a small cry.

"Sasuke… please! Oh fuck! Sasuke! I need it! I need _you_! I've never felt like this before!" Naruto sobbed. "Only y-you can make me feel like this! Fuck me already! Please! _Fuck me!_"

With a groan Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him, flipping him back onto his back. He slammed back into the blonde, making sure to hit his prostate. Naruto cried out, tears of joy slipping down his face as he reached up to grip the raven's hair. Sasuke leaned in to attack the blonde's mouth briefly before leaning back. With a slight growl, Naruto pulled Sasuke back to his mouth. He allowed the raven to slide his tongue back into his mouth, mewling. Sasuke reached between them to pump the blonde's member, bringing him closer to the peak.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, breaking the kiss. "Oh hell!"

"Almost…" Sasuke growled. "Come on…"

Naruto arched up, almost at his peak.

"Fucking hell!" he hissed. "Come on!"

Sasuke slammed into the blonde's prostate one last time and Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name, exploding. A white oblivion consumed him, filling him with a seemingly endless pleasure. Sasuke bit the blonde's shoulder, filling him. Naruto rode out his orgasm, bucking up. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before stilling, dropping to the side and pulling out of the blonde. Naruto panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

Pushing himself up, Sasuke grabbed a towel he had set aside specifically for that moment, using it to clean down the exhausted blonde. Naruto let him, still panting slightly. When he was done, Sasuke dropped full-length onto the blonde, leaning heavily on him to ensure he wouldn't be able to slip away in the night.

"Sasuke…" the blonde muttered. The raven ignored him. "Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke growled. Naruto brought his arms up around the raven.

"Will you come back to Konoha with me now?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Sasuke said as expected. "I still have to kill Itachi."

"Wh-What about me?" Naruto asked shakily. "Was this a one time thing?"

Naruto bit his lip after the words slipped out, not sure if he could survive without his new found addiction. He knew the addiction wasn't the sex. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, glaring up at the blonde.

"No way in hell," Sasuke snarled. "This is a permanent base, while I'm out looking for Itachi you're gonna stay here, waiting for me."

"B-But…" Naruto stared down at the raven. "K-Konoha… I-I have to…"

"I kidnapped you," Sasuke growled. "I kidnapped you. They will try and save you. You're completely innocent."

"They'll try and save me?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Key word being 'try,'" he growled. "You're mine, Naruto, and they can go to hell if they think they're getting you."

Naruto tightened his grip, letting his head fall back on the pillow as a smile slid onto his face. Sasuke bit his neck slightly before nuzzling the mark. Naruto smiled down at the raven.

"Whatever…" he muttered, closing his eyes. "Sleep time…"

Sasuke watched the blonde fall asleep, smiling as his breathing evened out.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered to the unconscious blonde, saying what he couldn't say when Naruto was awake.

"I love you too," Naruto murmured, smiling. Sasuke stared up at him as the blonde cracked an eye open. "I'm not that heavy a sleeper."

"Liar," Sasuke muttered. "Once you're out for a bit you never wake up."

"How the hell do you know?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. Sasuke smirked.

"I stalked you," he said simply. He looked to the side suddenly, a slight blush on his face. "I watched you sleep… you looked like an angel…"

"…that's kinda sweet," Naruto replied, smiling. "…In a creepy way…"

"…and I molested you a bit…"

"_TEME!_"

"Ahh you liked it…"

"I didn't know!"

"Subconsciously you did,"

"What?! Why yo-… Whatever… fuck me again?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, I just di- ahh! What the-"

"You asked…"

"S-Sasuke! I-I wasn't expecting th-that!"

"But you like that, right?"

"Y-Yes! M-More!"

"…Maybe I won't…"

"_You fucking will!_"

* * *

Ok! I am **TANUKI-MARA! **This is my account that I'm gonna be posting all my stories on that I deleted from my other account.

I don't want any of you idiots PM-ing me with claims of **Plagiarism.**


End file.
